


cat and bear

by ovely



Category: Phandom
Genre: 2009 Phan, Furries, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovely/pseuds/ovely
Summary: but ure not most people <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a train, it's dark, have some sleepy fluffy furry fic.

_i have a fursona ^_^ u should make one_

Dan paused a little as he raised his hand to type. How?

_how?_

Phil was typing. Dan waited, twisting a lock of hair around his finger.

The message pinged in.

_idk just think about what animal u feel like ^_^ bear c: & u just think about what it looks like & stuff_  
_u can draw it if u want but im crap at drawing lol_

Dan smiled as he typed his reply.

_bear yeah ^_^_  
_im defintly a bear lol_  
_urs is lion right? :D_

The wait was shorter this time.

_lol kinda but lions r too fierce_  
_im jsut a normal cat_  
_*just_

_i bet u can be fierce if u want_ , Dan typed, and then backspaced. _aw <3_

The reply was instant.

_< 33_  
_rawr_

Dan clenched the edge of his duvet gently, unconsciously.

Another message from Phil arrived.

_come on cam? <3_

_i cant D:_ Dan replied. _staying at grandmas and im sharing w/ my bro_

Phil’s reply, this time, was a little delayed.

_:'( :'( :'(_

Dan adjusted his laptop’s position as he sent his next message.

_so what is ur fursona for_

A longer wait, again.

_idk its like it helps me feel confident in myself_  
_im not a confident person lol_  
_but when i can deal with things as a cat it makes it better <3_  
_it makes me feel comfortable_  
_lol when i tell most people this they thnik im realy weird xD_

Dan considered. It made sense. Human Dan, newly adult Dan, had responsibilities and life planning to do. Human Dan argued with his parents. Bear was what his parents called him in the evenings when they were all three squashed together on a too-small sofa watching TV after Adrian had been sent to bed, his dad still pretending to cover Dan’s ears if they were watching something sweary, his mum not minding Dan’s feet kicked up onto her lap because there was nowhere else to put them. Dan had always been Bear, since he was small and fluffy. As Bear he still felt small and fluffy.

As he was pondering this, another message from Phil appeared.

_but ure not most people <3_

Dan slid further under his duvet before replying.

_i understand <33_

The reply was quick.

_< 333_

(and every time Dan added a three, Phil added another. how many threes would he get to? where was the limit? how many threes meant _yes bear, i am as in love with you as you are with me_?)

Phil continued.

_i rp as my fursona too c:_

Dan typed _cwl who with_ , and backspaced. _can we_

He gnawed on his duvet as the reply came.

_yes bear ^_^_  
_meow_  
_are u a big bear or a small bear_

Dan considered his reply briefly.

_im little_  
_but im scared of the forest :(_  
_can u protect me_  
_?_

The answer came quickly.

_of course_  
_meow~_  
_what is scaring u in the foerst_

This was a test of Dan’s imagination. He improvised.

_big birds want to eat me :(_  
_& they destroy my home_  
_pls help_

There was a pause before the answer came.

_cant u fight back w ur claws_

_no phil_ , Dan typed, and backspaced. _no kitty_  
_my claws havnt grown yet_  
_but u r a brave cat can u help me_

He chewed his thumbnail as he awaited the response.

_yes i can help u :D_  
_i bring all my cat friends_  
_we can fihgt off the birds w our claws_  
_then i come & saev u & u can live w us the cats_

Dan smiled, and slowly typed back.

_u r the bravest cat <3  
when i am big & strong i can help u _

Dan moved his laptop onto the table beside his bed, shifting onto his side. Soon afterwards, a reply came.

_best bear_  
_< 3_  
_< 33_  
_u ok_  
_did u fall asleep <3_

(yes)

**Author's Note:**

> hi kids, don't edit a fic with this much italicisation on a phone unless, like me, you hate yourself and want to suffer


End file.
